El Adiós a un Gigante
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Porque todo futbolista profesional que se precie de serlo sueña con jugar con su Selección, pero son pocos los que consiguen marcharse de ella cubiertos de gloria... 'One-shot' acerca del día en el que Genzo Wakabayashi decide decirle adiós a la Selección Japonesa, narrado por Lily del Valle.


**El Adiós a un Gigante.**

 _Tokyo, Japón._

 ****Todo aquel futbolista profesional que se precie de serlo sueña con el momento en el que será convocado para jugar con su Selección, es la regla. No hay futbolista que no sienta el deseo de vestir la camiseta de su país y defenderla con todas sus fuerzas, pero aunque éste es el sueño común de todos, no todos lo consiguen. De aquéllos que pueden entrar en ese selecto círculo de "los mejores", la mayoría pasa sin pena ni gloria, son pocos los que se destacan por haber logrado algo que valga la pena mencionar: una medalla olímpica, los jóvenes, un torneo continental y/o un Mundial, los grandes. Y aún más, entre los que consiguen ganar algo que verdaderamente sea importante, son escasos los que pueden irse de la Selección por la puerta grande y cubiertos de gloria, en medio de la ovación del público y con un legado a sus espaldas.

Hoy quiero hablar de uno de estos raros y excepcionales hombres que consiguieron irse de su Selección por la puerta grande, con un pasado lleno de triunfos y una herencia difícil de superar. Este futbolista tiene más méritos aún por haberlo conseguido con un país que, antes de su generación, jamás había ganado un torneo que valiera la pena, Japón, y me atrevería a decir que quizás después de él no habrá en su nación alguien igual. No, no estoy hablando de Tsubasa Ozhora quien, aunque quizás merecería que se le hicieran los mejores homenajes por ser el capitán del equipo que alcanzó el sueño dorado del fútbol japonés, no seré yo quien lo haga. No, yo quiero hablar de Genzo Wakabayashi, el _Super Great Goal Keeper,_ el "dios protector del Japón", el Último Muro, la Leyenda. No ha habido muchos guardametas que hayan logrado romper la barrera de indiferencia que se ha creado alrededor del defensor de la portería, pero sin duda Genzo es uno de ellos. El día de mañana su nombre será recordado junto a los de Lev Yashin, Gianluigi Buffon, Oliver Kahn, Rogerio Ceni o José Luis Chilavert cuando alguien quiera hablar del mejor portero del mundo, pues logró escribir su carrera con tinta de oro.

No es mi intención, sin embargo, el hacer un repertorio de sus logros futbolísticos porque también se ha hablado ya mucho sobre ellos; ni siquiera estoy capacitada para hablar de la calidad de su fútbol, ni de sus técnicas especiales ni de la forma en cómo él revolucionó la idea de un guardameta confiable, por mucho que me guste el fútbol y que adore verlo jugar, pero quizás sea la persona más indicada para hablar de su parte humana, una que es poco conocida por la prensa y por el público en general. Sin embargo, mencionar lo que Genzo Wakabayashi ha hecho es algo que siempre me ha llenado de orgullo, así que diré que en cuanto a sus logros profesionales hay ocho Bundesligas ganadas con el que fue su equipo principal, el Bayern Múnich, dos _Champions League_ , una Copa Mundial de Clubes, nueve copas de Alemania y varios torneos menores que no hace falta mencionar, además de dos Copas Asiáticas y un Mundial de fútbol en compañía de la Selección Japonesa. Fue galardonado con el premio Guante de Oro, antes Lev Yashin, como mejor portero del Mundial de España (el mismo que ganó con su equipo), designado seis veces mejor portero del mundo de forma consecutiva, nominado al Balón de Oro en tres ocasiones, y estuvo en el Once Ideal de la FIFA por seis años consecutivos, dejando en claro que sus habilidades y su talento no eran producto de su dinero ni de la casualidad, como algunos de sus detractores tanto se empeñaron en decir. Cuando Genzo creyó que había logrado todo lo que anhelaba y que era momento de entregar la batuta, anunció su retiro de la Selección a una edad que podría considerarse como temprana para un portero pero que para él era la más adecuada por varias razones, haciendo que todo un país se volcara en mensajes de agradecimiento, de elogio, de orgullo y de tristeza por su partida. Me sorprendió ver el cariño que le tienen a Genzo porque no es precisamente un hombre que sea particularmente cálido ante los ojos del mundo, pero supongo que subestimé el poder de un talento nato.

(Abro un paréntesis para señalar que, si esto se ha hecho con el arquero de la Generación Dorada de Japón, no me imagino lo que sucederá cuando Tsubasa Ozhora decida retirarse, pero ésa es otra historia…).

Cuando dije que quizás soy la más capacitada para hablar de la parte humana de Genzo, no me estaba refiriendo a señalar sus logros personales porque nunca he considerado que tener una esposa y cuatro hijos se considere un logro sino más bien una decisión; de lo que quería hablar es, precisamente, de lo difícil que fue para él elegir abandonar la Selección. De viva voz puedo narrar las largas noches que pasó en vela, dando vueltas en la cama, viendo todos los lados posibles de un mismo punto y llegando a la conclusión que más temía pero que parecía ser inexorable. Sólo aquéllos que amen verdaderamente el fútbol pueden saber lo difícil que es dejar un equipo que te vio crecer y cuya camiseta defendiste con tu sangre, sudor y lágrimas, y créanme cuando les digo que Genzo es de éstos. En más de una ocasión lo acompañé en sus largos desvelos, escuchándolo hablar de los pros y los contras de irse, y de lo terriblemente _inútil_ que se sentía, ese dolor de saber que su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo como debería, y es que al final todas las lesiones que sufrió de adolescente y de joven acabaron por pasarle factura, una que tendría que pagar con el costoso precio de retirarse a una edad temprana para un jugador cuyo puesto suele respetar las aptitudes físicas por muchos años. Quise, en muchas ocasiones, darle alguna esperanza con respecto a algún tratamiento que pudiera funcionar para disminuir los efectos secundarios de esas lesiones de antaño, pero cuando hablábamos de porcentajes de curación y de efectividad real, los dos sabíamos que, a la larga, ningún tratamiento haría una diferencia notoria. Por fin, cuando Genzo aceptó que su cuerpo ya no es el que solía ser, decidió ponerle fin a una etapa de su vida, una muy importante y que comenzó cuando era muy joven. Si yo fuera otro tipo de persona, le habría dicho un sonoro "¡Te lo dije!" porque, ¡con un carajo!, no sé cuántas veces habremos discutido por culpa de su instinto _kamikaze_ de inmolarse por un partido, por ignorar sus lesiones, por no seguir los tratamientos establecidos como debía, por no saber cuándo perder una batalla pequeña para ganar una más grande, en fin, por seguir jugando aun estando herido y llevar su cuerpo al límite. Tengo que decir que ha sido éste, quizás, el motivo por el cual Gen y yo más hemos discutido a lo largo del tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, la razón por la cual más disgustos tuvimos como pareja, pero aunque al final el tiempo haya terminado dándome la razón, no tuve el corazón de alzarme con la victoria porque jamás ha sido mi intención lastimar al hombre al que amo con un reclamo que, al final de cuentas, no le va a ser de utilidad.

Quizás debería remontarme al evento exacto que ocasionó que Genzo decidiera abandonar la Selección, la semifinal de la Copa del Mundo de Finlandia, en la que Japón perdió su pase a la final contra la Alemania capitaneada por Karl Heinz Schneider, el eterno rival de Wakabayashi. En dicha semifinal, Japón acabaría perdiendo por dos goles a cero, ambos anotados por Schneider, en un partido en el que el país del Sol Naciente sufrió por la ausencia de su capitán, Tsubasa Ozhora, quien estaba sancionado por acumulación de tarjetas amarillas. Japón, el campeón defensor del Mundial de España, buscaba refrendar el título pero se topó de frente contra una pared teutona imbatible, fortalecida con los años de experiencia de sus jugadores más viejos, y rejuvenecida con la sangre de nuevos talentos, en una combinación que los haría ganar su quinto campeonato mundial en Finlandia. El arquero titular, Neur, no dejó pasar ni uno solo de los disparos hechos por Kojiro Hyuga (capitán suplente), Taro Misaki, Hikaru Matsuyama o Jun Misugi, y aunque todos los japoneses decían que si Tsubasa estuviera jugando, seguramente ya habrían anotado un gol, lo cierto es que el eterno capitán no estaba presente y los restantes jugadores no pudieron con la máquina alemana. No estoy siendo ruda con ellos ni mucho menos, sólo pongo los puntos sobre las íes porque, aunque los delanteros y mediocampistas japoneses no fueron capaces de hacer una jugada de gol peligrosa en noventa minutos de juego, el que acabó llevándose el peso de la derrota fue, como suele suceder en estos casos, el arquero, es decir, Genzo. Dos descuidos suyos hicieron que Karl encajara el balón en las redes de su portería, convirtiendo esos errores en dos estupendos goles que le dieron la victoria a Alemania. Al final del partido, aunque Japón cometió errores tanto en defensa como en ofensiva, los periódicos tuvieron el tino de hacer ver que el error había sido sólo de Genzo, un agravio que hasta el momento no he podido olvidar ni creo poder hacerlo jamás. Es cierto que Tsubasa y el mismo Schneider intentaron confortar a Wakabayashi al final del partido diciéndole que hizo un gran trabajo, pero esa derrota fue la causante de que él decidiera dejar la Selección Japonesa, pretextando que su cuerpo ya no le respondía como antes y que era mejor claudicar para que Japón pudiera tener la oportunidad de reencontrar su camino al éxito, aunque fuera sin él.

¿Es necesario que diga hasta qué punto amaba Genzo la camiseta de su país que renunció jugar para ella con tal de que siguiera cosechando triunfos? Puede resultar difícil comprenderlo, muchos no lo hicieron, pero él, que mejor que nadie conoce su cuerpo, sus limitaciones y sus defectos, sacrificó sus deseos de glorias personales por el bienestar de un equipo, porque no quería brillar él sino que su país consiguiera más victorias en un deporte en el que antes de su generación no había podido destacar. Quizás para los japoneses esto no fue algo excepcional porque están acostumbrados a pelear por el bien común, la mentalidad con la que son educados les permite sacrificar el lucimiento personal por la gloria nacional, pero para mí, que he crecido y vivido con el pensamiento de una cultura muy diferente en donde la meta a conseguir es destacar por encima de los demás, es una muestra del excepcional hombre que es y siempre será Genzo Wakabayashi. Nadie que no haya estado tan cerca de él sabrá lo que sufrió por tomar la decisión de dejar su puesto de titular a Ken Wakashimazu (el cual siempre estuvo detrás de Gen desde que éste afianzó su puesto en la Selección mayor), pero quizás yo pueda hacerle justicia con esta narración. Si me preguntan a mí cuál es el momento más triste de mi día a día al lado de Genzo Wakabayashi, sin dudar les puedo responder que es cuando vemos desde las gradas un partido de la Selección de Japón; jamás he visto a un futbolista con tantos deseos de jugar y tan nulas posibilidades para hacerlo, algo que sin duda me rompe el corazón por ocurrirle a alguien a quien amo tanto.

Así pues, al final no me queda más que hablar del último partido que tuvo Genzo con la Selección de Japón, un partido amistoso ocurrido contra, precisamente, Alemania. Japón ha tenido grandes rivales en su camino hacia la cúspide futbolera: Brasil, Holanda, Italia, Francia, España, entre otros, pero sin duda el equipo con el que más roces ha tenido, el primero al que tuvo que derrotar, es el de Alemania. Es en este país, además, en donde juega el más grande rival que Gen tendrá jamás, el Káiser Karl Heinz Schneider, de manera que no podía haber mejor oponente para Japón en el último partido de Wakabayashi que Alemania. Dicho partido tuvo lugar en el Estadio Olímpico de Tokio para que los nipones que deseaban decirle adiós a su _Super Great Goal Keeper_ pudieran hacerlo sin tener que abandonar el país, y debo decir que la afición no decepcionó a nadie: miles de pancartas, camisetas especiales, fotografías y demás se dejaron ver entre las tribunas, como un último tributo al guerrero que abandonaba el campo. Antes del inicio del partido, el señor Munemasa Katagiri, como representante de la Asociación de Fútbol de Japón, le entregó a Wakabayashi un reconocimiento por sus años entregados a la Selección, en medio de la ovación del público, los jugadores del equipo contrario y los del mismo equipo, los compañeros de Genzo. He visto a hombres fuertes llorar en una situación como ésta, cuando sienten el amor y la calidez de una nación que se les entregó por completo, pero Wakabayashi resistió el embate con estoicismo, con una sonrisa sencilla de satisfacción en su rostro en alto, manteniendo el porte orgulloso que siempre lo caracterizó. Creo que todas sus lágrimas de emoción saltaron a mis ojos porque, en cuanto comenzaron los primeros aplausos, no dudaron en deshacerse en agua, inevitable ante tanta conmoción desbordada. Verlo portar por última vez la camiseta del país que lo vio nacer hizo que me diera cuenta lo orgullosa que siempre estuve de él, a pesar de que yo no comparto su lugar de nacimiento.

Sobre las acciones del partido poco voy a decir ya que si alguien desea conocerlas puede comprarse un periódico deportivo. Sólo diré que los aficionados gritaron y aplaudieron cuando el nombre de Genzo fue mencionado por última vez en los altavoces, y que la nostalgia flotaba en el ambiente cada vez que Schneider tomaba el balón y se lanzaba a la portería contraria, cada vez que él tiraba a gol y que Wakabayashi detenía la pelota con la maestría que siempre lo caracterizó, sacándose la espina por aquellos dos goles que le quitaron a Japón la posibilidad de conseguir un bicampeonato Mundial; fueron esos instantes de gritos de apoyo por parte de los fans los que hicieron que me diera cuenta de que, tratándose de un portero, se tiene que ser verdaderamente excepcional para lograr esa entrega por parte de la gente. El partido no estuvo exento de increíbles jugadas por parte de ambos equipos, ni de momentos emocionantes ni de poderosos disparos tirados hacia ambas porterías, pero los dos guardametas lograron mantener sus arcos en ceros, llevándose Genzo un récord de minutos sin goles con su Selección que sin duda será muy difícil de romper, si es que alguien consigue hacerlo (lo siento, pero de verdad que no creo que Ken Wakashimazu pueda acercársele siquiera). Al final del encuentro, en medio de las exclamaciones del público, Wakabayashi intercambió sus guantes con el portero de Alemania, Neur, en un gesto simbólico que muchos tomaron como el "pase de estafeta" del actual mejor guardameta al que pronto ocuparía el lugar de éste, tras lo cual Schneider se acercó y le dio un abrazo emotivo a Genzo, algo que demostraba el aprecio sincero que existía entre ellos. Algunas personas malintencionadas se cansaron de insistir que entre Wakabayashi y Schneider sólo había odio y rivalidad, pero lo cierto era que entre ellos hubo desde que se conocieron una amistad tan fuerte que rebasó las fronteras y que se vio favorecida por los años y que, sin duda, perduraría por el resto de sus vidas. Karl nunca vio su deseo cumplido de tener a Genzo jugando para Alemania, pero al menos pudo ganar con él varias competiciones importantes con el equipo alemán que los consolidó a ambos como leyendas. Después de esto, Tsubasa Ozhora y algunos más cargaron en hombros a Wakabayashi e hicieron la vuelta alrededor del estadio, para que él pudiera seguir recibiendo el cariño de la gente que se negaba a abandonarlo; cuando pasaron por la zona en donde nos encontrábamos mis hijos y yo, Gen nos saludó a los cinco con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y agitando sus gorra negra. Mis hijos, nuestros hijos, que usaban la playera de portero de su padre, idénticas a la mía, gritaban y aplaudían emocionados y agitaban las banderitas de Japón que conseguí para ellos, orgullosos de que su padre fuese tan querido por la gente debido a sus habilidades.

Y fue así como una de las leyendas futbolísticas de Japón cerró un ciclo lleno de triunfos y de sacrificios. Transcurrirán muchos años antes de que otro portero deje una huella imborrable en el mundo, pero no sería raro que el que lo hiciera llevara la sangre Wakabayashi en sus venas y que sea el mismo Genzo quien lo aliente desde la banca. Sea como fuere, las hazañas de este hijo del Sol Naciente quedarán en la memoria de muchos durante considerables años, y pasarán a la posteridad en los libros de récords. En el futuro no habrá aficionado al fútbol al que le pregunten quiénes son los mejores porteros del mundo y que no mencione a Genzo Wakabayashi entre ellos.

Podría decir muchas cosas más sobre ese día en el que Gen jugó su último partido para Japón, acerca de la fiesta que hubo después, y sobre el ciertamente nostálgico regreso de Genzo a Alemania, en donde se encuentra nuestro hogar y en donde nos aguardaban nuevos retos, pero no creo que valga la pena detallar estos sucesos porque son tan personales que a nadie más que a nosotros, que somos su familia, debería de interesarles. Me conformo con hacer un recuento del momento en el que Japón le dijo adiós a una de sus Leyendas, del día en el que dijo adiós uno de sus Gigantes.

 _Dra. Lily Del Valle-Wakabayashi._

 _31 de agosto de 20XX._

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:**

\- Genzo Wakabayashi y el resto de personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi (c).

\- Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

\- El portero de Alemania, Neur, está inspirado en Manuel Neuer, actual capitán y arquero titular de dicho país en la vida real, y del cual soy su declarada fan.

\- Antes del Mundial de Sudáfrica 2010, el premio al mejor portero llevaba el nombre de Lev Yashin; después de dicho torneo, el galardón pasó a llamarse el "Guante de Oro".

\- Nomás como dato curioso, el nombre de casada de Lily pasó de Lily Wakabayashi y/o Yuri Wakabayashi a Lily Del Valle-Wakabayashi, a la usanza de algunas mujeres modernas en Alemania, que unen su apellido de soltera al de casada.

\- Este fic salió por el último partido que jugó Bastian Schweinsteiger con la Selección de Alemania el pasado 31 de agosto; el asunto realmente me afectó porque Bastian es uno de mis jugadores favoritos y quise escribir algo alusivo con algún jugador de _Captain Tsubasa_. Admito que Genzo Wakabayashi no es precisamente el candidato más idóneo para el papel pero no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de escribir sobre Tsubasa Ozhora, y no pude hacer funcionar al otro candidato posible, Karl Heinz Schneider, quien quizás era el más adecuado debido a que es alemán como Basti, pero hay que admitir que, de todos los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ , es a Genzo Wakabayashi a quien mejor sé utilizar, además de que ya tenía pensados los motivos por los cuales él podría haber dejado la Selección, cosa que me facilitaba el desarrollo de la historia. Igual, no se me quita la espina de hacer algo con Schneider, quizás de otra forma aunque en el fic _"Una Tarde Más"_ ya hice alusión a la salida del Káiser de la Selección de Alemania.


End file.
